Happiness, by Harry Potter
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Third in the "By Harry Potter" trilogy, but could be read as a stand-alone. Harry Potter writes a third and final primary school essay on life with his godfathers, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Please R&R!


Author's note: This is the third in a trilogy of essays written by Harry about life with his godfathers. There is no need to read them in order as they are simply in the order I wrote them in and can be standalone but if anyone does want to read the first two then you can find them by clicking on my username and scrolling to the 'my stories' section. The first two are called 'Home Life, by Harry Potter' and 'Holidays, by Harry Potter'. I really hope you enjoy my fic, if you have the time then please do review!

Happiness, By Harry Potter. 

Name: Harry Potter

Class: 3JS

Assignment: Write about what happiness means to you and your family. Use these sentence starters.

-My Mum is happy when …

-My Dad is happy when…

-My sister/brother is happy when…

-I am happy when…

-The happiest time of my life was…

-The unhappiest time of my life was…

-I think happiness is…

-----

I don't have a mummy and a daddy like all of my friends but that's okay because I have an Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony and none of my friends have them. But Mrs Simms says I can write one of them for the 'mum' sentence and one for the 'dad' sentence. I don't know which one should be which! I don't think Uncle Padfoot would like it very much if I put him as mum, we never celebrate mother's day. I have to just give them both a card on Father's day only we called it Godfather's day.

I think I'm going to use Uncle Moony for the mum sentence because he does all of the cooking and though Uncle Padfoot is meant to do the cleaning, he never does and Uncle Moony ends up doing it.

My Uncle Moony is happy when… his latest book order comes, or when I draw him a picture or when he and Uncle Padfoot talk about when they were teenagers. He always gets very happy when I tell him I love him, he even cried the first time I said it. He said he cried because he was happy, I don't understand that. I only cry when I hurt myself like the time I fell out of the apple tree in the back garden. Uncle Moony cries when we visit my Mummy and Daddy's graves in Godric's Hollow. Uncle Padfoot hasn't come yet, Uncle Moony says it is still too raw but I don't really understand that either. Uncle Moony says a lot I don't understand.

My Uncle Padfoot is happy when… his favourite Quidditch team wins, or when Uncle Moony says he will babysit me so he can go and make friends or when I hug him when he has a headache some mornings. Uncle Moony always says that it is his fault but I think that's mean, you can't help getting ill. Uncle Moony always shakes his head at me and smiles. Uncle Padfoot is always fine by lunchtime though, his illnesses are funny.

My sister/brother is happy when… I don't have a sister or brother. I want one though but Uncle Moony says he can't get married in his condition. I didn't get what he meant and I asked Uncle Padfoot and he just said he was too old. I don't think 27 is too old to get married. Uncle Moony says Uncle Padfoot won't ever get married either because he likes variety too much. I didn't understand but Uncle Padfoot said he means that he likes to make a lot of friends. I said he could make friends when he was married but he just laughed. I don't like it when they laugh and I don't see what is funny but I guess it means they are happy.

I am happy when…Hermione Granger comes around to play, she can come up with lots of fun games! I am also happy when I go and watch Quidditch matches with Uncle Padfoot or go to the Cinema with Uncle Moony. I am really happy when Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony are proud of me, they take me out on treats and sometimes they even take me to Hogwarts and they tell Auntie Minnie and everyone that I am a very good boy! Holidays make me happy too!

The happiest time of my life was…when Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot bought me Prongs. He is the best dog ever! He'll even go and fetch his toy when I throw it and he sleeps on the end of my bed at night to keep the bed monsters away. When I was ill he slept at the end of my bed all the time! Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot sat by my bed the whole time too, Uncle Moony even took time off work!

The unhappiest time of my life was…when this horrible man came round to give something to Uncle Moony and everyone started shouting. He was really tall and he looked like a big bat because he was wearing all of these black cloaks like Dracula when we saw him at the Cinema. He had a really bent nose too, like a witch. I wished he had a wart on it because then he would look exactly like a witch and that would serve him right because he made Uncle Padfoot angry.

He was mean to me too, he said I was another 'pampered Potter' and Uncle Moony tried to change the subject but the nasty man kept saying how I was going to be 'just like him' and be a little toe rag and Uncle Padfoot got really cross and started shouting really loud and Uncle Moony was trying to make them shut up and I was really scared and I cried.

Uncle Moony still has to get things from the nasty man but now he goes to see him instead of him coming to our house. I think he is mean and he should apologise to Uncle Padfoot.

I think happiness is…when you feel all warm and safe like when I am cuddled up to Uncle Moony or Uncle Padfoot. I think I am happiest when Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot are happy so happiness must have something to do with love too. I love my Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.

**Grade: A**

**Fantastic work, Harry! This is very well written with good use of punctuation and paragraphs. I am sure your Uncle Moony and Padfoot love you a lot too, this is really an essay they would be proud of. I shall have to show it to them at Parents Evening. I did, however, note the use of the word 'Quidditch' again, are you sure that is the word you mean? Is it a codeword for something? **

**I really enjoyed reading this Harry and I do hope you continue to make such excellent progress!**

**JS**


End file.
